4 Points of View
by The Sky
Summary: The Black quadruplets have no relation to the infamous Blacks who served Voldemort (thank goodness). They are about to start their first year at Hogwarts, but they constantly argue and fight. They never get along. Ever. Which could maybe cause some *cough* difficulties, to say the least. But when disaster strikes, will they be able to put their differences behind them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Ally

"Bye, girls! Have a good time!"

"We'll miss you! Don't forget to write to us!"

"Study hard!"

"Abby, don't go off pulling pranks and breaking rules every chance you get!"

"And remember to have fun!"

"Ally, you have a few stray hairs coming out of your ponytail," said Mrs. Black, waving her wand to fix her daughter's hair.

Ally rolled her eyes. Sometimes her parents got a little, well, worked up when their four daughters were going somewhere for more than a few days. Ally found the whole process rather annoying and repetitive, since her parents often said the same thing over and over.

"Bye Mum! Bye, Dad!" Ally's sister, Annie, hugged both parents in turn, giving them each a kiss before pulling away.

Alison Black had three sisters, Abigail, Amelia, and Annabel (a.k.a. Abby, Amy, and Annie). They were quadruplets, so Ally had been forced to put up with her three sisters since birth. Sure, Ally loved her sisters deep down, but she wished that they would just give her some space sometimes. None of them ever got along. Ever. Abby was especially infuriating, pulling practical jokes on Ally every chance she got. Which got old after a while.

Even though they were quadruplets, it's not like the Black sisters were impossible to tell apart; they all had curly blonde hair and greenish-blue eyes, but they each had an identifying feature. Abby's hair was more of a strawberry-blonde instead of golden, and Annie had perfectly straight hair instead of ringlets. Also, Amy wore glasses, and Ally's eyes were bright green.

The Black family was indeed a strange one. They were not in any way related to Sirius Black or Bellatrix Lestrange, but people often mistook them to be. No, they certainly had nothing to do with any of _those _people. Ally was happy about this. She had absolutely no desire to have any relation to Death Eaters. Those nasty servants of You-Know-Who had been extremely powerful about a decade ago, but they were still evil and Ally didn't want anyone to think that her family would ever actually _support_ the Dark Lord.

Ally started toward the Hogwarts Express, but her mother put a hand on her shoulder. Ally turned toward her, eager to get away so she could find her friends. Mrs. Black pulled her into a warm hug.

"I love you, dear."

"I love you too, Mum," Ally replied, feeling slightly exasperated. Her mother had already given her at least three good-bye hugs.

"I'll miss you," said the blonde woman, kissing her daughter's cheek. She finally released her grip on Ally. "Go find your friends," she said, patting Ally's shoulder.

Ally didn't waste a second. She grabbed her trunk and hurried to the scarlet train that would take her to her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was so excited, she could hardly breathe. She stood for a moment, looking up at the steaming engine that would bring her to a whole new world. A wonderful world of learning, friends, and fun.

"Ally!"

The young blonde witch turned, and her heart leapt when she saw her best friend, Vivia Gryvhinger, leaning out the window of the train.

"Vivia!"

"What are you waiting for, get in here!" Vivia called.

Vivia was a lively young witch with long, straight black hair, and violet eyes which were always glittering merrily.

Ally groaned as she picked up her heavy trunk once more and carried it onto the train. She quickly found the compartment that her BFF was sitting in and stepped inside, heaving the trunk into the overhead storage compartment.

"I'll be lucky if my back doesn't break from carrying that blasted thing around all morning!" Ally exclaimed as she stretched her back.

"Well, you don't have to carry it any more, so stop complaining and sit down!" Vivia replied. An excited grin spread across her face. "I can't believe we're finally going!"

"I know, right?! I hear Hogwarts is incredible! Moving staircases and ghosts . . ."

"Magically appearing food . . . And my brother told me that the ceiling in the Great Hall looks like the actual sky outside!"

"No way! Really?"

"Yeah, really! Hey, what house do you think you'll be in?"

"I dunno. I haven't thought about it, really. My dad is Ravenclaw and my mum is Hufflepuff. Grandad Black is Gryfindor and Grandma Black is Ravenclaw. And my mum's parents are Slytherin and Hufflepuff. So there's really no way of guessing because it's all mixed. I don't really mind whichever house I'm put in. As long as I know someone there."

"I'll probably be in Slytherin." A proud grin spread across Vivia's face. "Everyone in my family was in that house. Did you know that Merlin was in Slytherin?"

Ally's jaw dropped.

"Cool!"

Suddenly they heard the whistle blow and the train started to move. Ally and Vivia leaned out the window, waving to their parents. Mr. and Mrs. Black looked like they were trying to call out a few more reminders to their children, but their voices were drowned out by the sound of the train chugging faster and faster. As the Hogwarts Express disappeared around a bend, Ally glimpsed her mother blow one last kiss, then disappear from view.

She sat down in her seat and faced Vivia.

"We're off!"

**Hey people! This is my first fanfic that I've ever posted online, sooo yeah. I don't own Harry Potter (though I wish I did), and I have no idea how often I'll be able to post new chapters, but I'll try to as often as I can. So, enjoy!**

**By the way, this WILL contain spoilers, just FYI.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Annie

"Bye Mum! Bye Dad! See you at Christmas," Annie called out of the window of the train. She blew a quick kiss before the huge scarlet engine disappeared around the bend. Annie had given her parents countless good-bye hugs and kisses, outdoing even them in the whole good-bye process.

Annie finally sat down and turned to her friends. Annie had many "best friends", many of whom she had known since before she could remember. There were two in particular, though, whom she was _really_ close to: Fairlyn Reiser and Julia Silbey.

"Hi, guys! I haven't seen you two in, like, forever!"

"Well, in that case, forever is about two days," Fairlyn replied, giggling.

"Yeah, I don't think two days really qualifies as 'forever'," Julia agreed. "Two days is more like an eternity times ten!"

The three girls collapsed in giggles. When they were finally able to breathe again, Annie yelled, "Hey, I think I hear the candy trolley!"

The three BFFs rushed out into the hallway - only to see a few kids still looking for a compartment.

"Oops, false alarm!" Annie grinned sheepishly.

"I guess you're just so hungry that your brain _wanted_ the trolley to be there," Fairlyn reasoned.

Suddenly Julia screamed. Annie turned to look at her.

"What is it?"

Julia pointed at Annie's left shoulder. Annie slowly tuned her head. And shrieked louder than a banshee. Sitting on her shoulder was a tarantula the size of a dinner plate.

Annie was _terrified_ of spiders, no matter how big or small. And, unfortunately, Abby the prankster knew that.

**And that's chapter two, folks! What will Annie do to get back at Abby? Find out in . . . a couple of chapters. Or more. I don't know yet. Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter. Yeah. See you . . . next chapter. Which will probably be Amy. :) Peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Amy

Amy wandered the train searching for an empty compartment. She wanted some peace and quiet so she could read her book, not a compartment with a bunch of rowdy teens playing Exploding Snap or Gobstones or who knows what else.

She went all the way to the back of the train before she finally found a suitable compartment. It wasn't completely empty; there was a boy sitting in the seat next to the window, but he didn't look like he was one to make a bunch of noise or be too distracting.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked quietly, gesturing to the one right next to the door.

"No," came the reply, so Amy stepped in. She stuffed her trunk into the overhead luggage compartment and slipped into a seat, opening her book.

Suddenly, her mother's words from earlier drifted into her mind: _Try to make some friends._

Mrs. Black had taken Amy aside to talk to her before going through the magical barrier leading to Platform 9 3/4. Amy didn't really have any friends. Sure, she knew _some_ people - sort of. But she didn't really have any _friends_. She didn't ever hang out with people, and she never really played with anyone when she was a kid; she pretty much had no social life. It's not that people didn't like her or thought she was weird. She just preferred books over people.

But then again, she didn't want to come home at Christmas and watch her parents exchange that all too familiar glance when she told them that she had again failed to make any friends. So she decided to try her luck.

"Hi," she said to the boy sitting across from her. "My name is Amelia, but most people call me Amy."

"Hello," he replied, looking rather shy. "I'm Aaron." He continued to stare out the window.

"Um, are you going to be in your first year at Hogwarts, too?" Amy asked.

"Actually I'm going to be a second year," he replied, turning away from the window. "So you're going to Hogwarts for the first time this year?"

"Yeah," she said. "I'm kinda nervous, actually."

"So was I when I first went. Don't worry, you'll have a lot of fun. Especially if most of your friends are in the same house as you."

Amy shifted uncomfortably in her seat. There was that word again. Friends. She cleared her throat rather awkwardly and said, "So what house are you in?"

"I'm in Ravenclaw," Aaron replied proudly. " 'If in witty Ravenclaw you are destined to be, brains are always best and eccentricity is key.' "

Amy laughed happily. "Where'd you learn that rhyme?" she inquired.

"It's in the song that the Sorting Hat sings before the sorting ceremony."

"The Sorting Hat?"

"Oh, that's right, you don't know about the Sorting Hat yet, do you? You'll see when we get there. I'd hate to ruin the surprise!" He grinned.

Amy smiled back. This was going quite well, better than she had expected. She was actually enjoying herself, and she could tell that Aaron was having a good time, too.

They continued talking and laughing the rest of the way there. Amy discovered that she and Aaron had much in common. They liked many of the same books and music groups, and they both hated asparagus. And it turned out that they even lived in the same town!

Amy didn't touch her book once on the way to Hogwarts. She had made her first friend.

**Chapter 3. Yeah. Once I get more chapters up, I'm probably going to edit the heck out of 'em. So stay tuned for updates! Next chapter: Abby. Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Abby

"Ha! Did you see her face? She was totally freaked out!" Abby exclaimed as she and her friends walked back to their compartment.

"I think that giant spider was our best idea yet!" said Gina Hedneff.

Abby and her friends almost fell over laughing. Alysa Jones, another member of the prankster team, opened her backpack and shoved the giant fake tarantula into it. She always carried her purple backpack around. It was small and light enough so as not to get in the way, but big enough to hold all their pranking "supplies". (It was also magically expanded on the inside so it could hold more stuff, but no one knew that except for her.)

"Ha! She was so mad when she figured out it was us!" remarked Emily Jones, Alysa's twin sister.

The four of them had formed their own club devoted to playing tricks and practical jokes. It was called PATC (which was pronounced "patsee"). It stood for Pranks And Tricks Club. They figured the cool analogy made up for the fairly dull name.

There wasn't really any official leader, but Abby was the one who usually took charge, telling people what to do when, doing the biggest jobs, etc.

"Let's go find Jacque," Abby suggested, grinning maliciously.

**WHAT! Two chapters in one day?! I know, I know it's a short chapter. I may (probably) add to it later. It's a Sunday afternoon at the end of Christmas break, and I'm bored as heck, and school is canceled tomorrow because of the cold, so I still have a little bit longer to procrastinate on homework, so why not write? **

**I don't own Harry Potter. I know you guys probably get tired of hearing me say that, but I don't wanna get sued or something. **

**Next chapter: back to Ally. I'm still not sure whether or not I'm going to go through all seven years at Hogwarts. If I do, it will probably take me seven years. Or longer. Oh well.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Ally

"Hey, I think I hear the trolley!" Vivia said, a few hours later.

The two girls raced out of the compartment. Sure enough, the trolley was a couple of doors down, heading their direction.

As Ally finished paying for her Chocolate Frogs, Vivia suddenly turned around and let out a low whistle.

Ally looked to her right and the boy she saw made her heart beat like a kick drum. His light blue eyes simply melted her heart, and his hair was an amazing shade of white-blonde. His pale complexion complemented his other features perfectly.

Ally quickly straightened her ponytail.

"H- hi," she stuttered.

"Hello," he said. "What's your name?"

"I- I'm Alison Black, but most people call me Ally. I'm pureblood." Woah! Where had that come from? _Now I've blown it_, she thought. _Now he probably thinks I'm some sort of stuck-up, prejudiced, spoiled kid._

On the contrary, he smiled. Or smirked, really.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," said the boy. "I'm pureblood as well. And this is Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle." He gestured to the two people behind him, whom Ally hadn't even noticed before then.

"You're not related to Sirius Black or Bellatrix Lestrange by any chance, are you?"

"Oh, th- them?" Ally said. "No, I'm not. My family's got nothing to do with anyone supporting You-Know-Who."

"Oh," he said. "I just thought maybe- you know, with you having the same name and all- "

"That's ok. Lots of people make that mistake. I'm used to it."

"See you at school, then."

"Yeah, see you."

Ally gazed dreamily after him as he walked away.

"Pureblood?" Vivia snickered. "What was that about?"

Ally shoved her friend jokingly. "Lay off. You're just jealous that he didn't even look at you!"

**Three chapters in one day. This is insane, right?**

**Ok, so, I'm pretty terrible at romance scenes. Don't judge. Also, I'm not that good at writing canon characters in character. I've never really done it before, but I guess the best way to get better is to practice, right?**

**I am now accepting OC's! Please include their name, age (or year), house, blood status (i.e. pureblood, half-blood, Muggle-born), personality, and appearance. Please note: I may put them in a different house if I don't think it fits their personality. Please don't be offended or take it personally, I just want to make the story as realistic as possible. You can put it in the review, or PM me, either way is fine.**

**Farewell, my faithful readers!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Annie

The spider didn't move.

"Is it . . . fake?" Fairlyn asked, poking it tentatively. It still didn't even twitch.

Julia picked it up. "Plastic," she confirmed.

"It was probably Abby," Annie concluded. "She is going to be SO dead when I get ahold of her."

"If you ever get ahold of her," Fairlyn said.

"Good point," Annie admitted. Abby was a lot stronger than she was.

Just then, the trolley came into view.

"Oh, so _now_ it actually comes by," Julia huffed.

"You guys can go back to the compartment, I'll get the snacks," Fairlyn offered.

"Ok," Julia agreed, giving her a couple of Sickles and a few Knuts. "Can you get me some chocolate frogs?"

"I'll have Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans," Annie requested, handing over her money.

"Alright. Be right back," Fairlyn said as she left the compartment.

She was back ten seconds later.

"Well that was quick," observed Julia.

"There were a couple of kids who were already there, and they looked like they were getting a lot of food, so I decided to wait," Fairlyn explained.

"Oh," said Annie. "Do you know who it was?"

"No, just some guy with bight orange hair and a ton of freckles. And his friend with messy black hair, glasses, and a funny lightning scar on his head."

Annie and Julia gaped at her.

"Oh. My. Gosh. No. Way!"

"What? What is it?" Fairlyn asked. Then she stopped. "Blimey, I am so thick! That's Harry freaking Potter, isn't it?"

Annie and Julia nodded.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

They nodded again.

"Then let's go!"

They all rushed out of the compartment, quills and parchment at the ready, trolley completely forgotten. Harry and his ginger friend were just finishing their purchase when they ran up to him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter?" Annie said.

"Yeah?" He turned around.

"Could we, by any chance, have your autograph?" Julia asked quietly.

"Er, ok," he replied, looking a bit overwhelmed as Julia handed him her quill and parchment. His friend poked him and grinned. Annie giggled.

"And you are . . . ?" Fairlyn turned to the redhead.

"Ron Weasley," he said.

"Nice to meet you, Ron," said Julia.

After Harry finished signing his name for each of the extremely ecstatic girls, the two groups went their separate ways.

"My sisters are going to be _sooo_ jealous," Annie said.

**This has seriously gotta be some sort of record or something. Four chapters in one day.**

**To those of you (the one person) who have submitted OC's, your character will most likely appear when they arrive at Hogwarts Which is soon. Don't worry.**

**I don't own HP. J.K. Rowling does. Her name always makes me think of "just kidding" because J.K. sometimes stands for that. Just a random thought.**

**Asta lavista. I have no idea how to actually spell that. Don't judge.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Amy

"I think we're going to be there soon," Aaron said. "You should probably go change into your robes." He was already changed into his.

"Good idea," Amy agreed. She grabbed her robes from her trunk and left the compartment to find a bathroom.

No sooner had she gotten back to the compartment than the train screeched to a halt.

"We're here," Aaron announced.

They walked out of the compartment, and were immediately jostled into the huge crowd of kids who were slowly but surely making their way to the door.

As they exited the train, Amy spotted a /huge/ man with a bushy black beard. He was holding a lantern and calling, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

"That's you," said Aaron.

"Who is that?" Amy asked pointing to the man.

"Oh, that's Hagrid. He's the groundskeeper. He looks pretty big and scary, but he's actually really nice. I've had tea down in his hut a few times."

"Ok. See you later, then!" Amy said to Aaron as she walked over to the giant.

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

As they made their way down a steep, narrow path, Amy spotted Ally and Vivia and made her way over to them.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," Ally replied. "Have a good train ride?"

Amy was the only Black sister that Ally could put up with for more than ten minutes at a time. Amy didn't really see why. She was able to get along with all of her sisters quite well.

"Yeah," she said. "I made a friend. But he's a second year, so he went the other way. How was your train ride?"

"Good," Ally replied, staring off into space.

"Ally has a boyfriend," Vivia giggled, elbowing her best friend.

"No I don't!" Ally retorted, elbowing her in the ribs. "He was pretty cute, though . . . "

"Ally and Draco, sitting in a tree . . ." Vivia sang.

"Shut up!"

Amy laughed softly as she watched her sister argue with her friend. She didn't doubt that Ally had been swooning over a boy. She also didn't doubt that Ally had accidentally said something stupid while talking to him.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," they heard Hagrid call. "Jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!" and a lot of gasping in admiration. At the end of the path, a large lake stretched out before them. A high mountain loomed over it on the other side, and a huge castle with tons of tall towers and turrets sat atop it.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid announced, gesturing to a bunch of small boats floating by the shore.

Amy got into a boat with Ally and Vivia. Ally looked over at the next boat and saw a pale, blonde boy sitting with two big thugs. She waved. The blonde boy waved back with a smile - no, a /smirk/ stretching across his pale face.

"Who's that?" Amy asked.

"Oh, that's Draco Malfoy," Ally answered.

"Her /boyfriend/," Vivia teased.

"Shut up, or I will push you out of this boat!" Ally hissed.

"Everyone in?" Hagrid shouted. He had his own boat. "Right then - FORWARD!"

**Helloooo. So. Yeah. Almost to Hogwarts. Next chapter is back to Abby again. And then Ally. And then Annie. And so on and so forth.**

**I don't own HP. The abbreviation HP makes me think of the kind of computer. Why is abbreviate such a long word? It's weird.**

**A big shout out to my one follower so far!**

**Good-byeeeeeeee!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Abby

As they neared the other side of the lake, Abby & co. were discussing what house they would want to be in.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I want to be in Gyffindor," Abby said. "That's where Dumbledore was."

"Ravenclaw would be pretty cool," said Gina. "Lots of people in that house were very successful people."

Emily laughed. "I bet you can't name three," she challenged.

"Laverne de Montmorency, Ignatia Wildsmith, Perpetua Fancourt, and Garrick Ollivander," Gina replied. "Ha. I named _four_."

"Heads down!" came Hagrid's voice from the front as they came to a curtain of ivy. They all ducked as the ivy swooped over their heads. When they looked up, they were in a long, dark tunnel that presumably ran right underneath the school. They floated along until they reached a pebbly bank.

As everyone climbed (or fell) out of the boats, Abby heard Hagrid say to some clumsy kid, "Oy, you there! Is this your toad?"

"Hey, look, a passageway!" Alysa said. "Let's go peek. Just for a second. We can join up with the others in a moment."

"I don't know . . ." Gina started.

"Oh, come on!" said Alysa.

"Yeah, it won't hurt to just take a peek. No one will notice that we're gone for just a couple minutes," Abby agreed.

"Well, ok. Just a couple minutes, though," Gina consented.

So as Hagrid and the others went down one passageway, Abby, Gina, Alysa, and Emily went down another.

Alysa took a flashlight out of her backpack and shone it into the passageway. It was narrow. And long. And _dark_.

"Let's go!" said Abby, taking the lead.

As they walked along the passageway, their footsteps echoed against the walls. The tunnel sloped upwards slightly. After about a minute, Gina said, "Let's go back now. They're probably wondering where we are."

"Just a little farther," said Abby, "and then we'll go back."

They walked for about another minute when they heard a low rumbling. They stopped dead.

They heard it again, louder this time, and they saw to dots of yellow-y light appear a ways in front of them. Eyes.

They screamed and ran back the way they had come. Sprinting as fast as they could, they ran up out of the passageway and into the one the others had taken. Within 30 seconds, they were at the doors to the castle, with no sign of being followed by the . . . whatever it was.

"So . . . I guess we just knock, then?" Alysa suggested, panting.

"I suppose," said Emily, she raised her fist and rapped on the door three times. No answer. She knocked again, louder. This time, it was opened by a stern-looking witch with black hair pulled into a tight bun. One thought crossed Abby's mind: _No pranks when she's around._

"What on earth are you doing out there?!" she exclaimed, pulling them in. She led them by their elbows across a giant room lit with flaming torches and with a ceiling too high to see. Abby barely had time to wonder how the woman could fit four elbows in two hands before they were thrust into a small room crammed with the other first years.

**Yay! Sorting hat next! This is probably where I'll bring in the OC's. So . . . yeah. Not sure when I'll have the next chapter up, but I can promise you, after several more chapters, you will hate the guts of one of our lovely quadruplets. :) What's a story without a main character turned bad? Well, some of you will hate her anyway. Some won't mind. Others will love her. Or possibly be jealous. Idk. Anyway, R&R, and thanks for reading!**

**So long!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Ally

When the ghosts swooped into the room through the wall, Ally barely even blinked. She had seen ghosts before. Her dad's job was to help round up ghosts that caused trouble. Sort of like a ghost policeman.

Vivia, on the other hand, jumped and let out a small scream.

"It's fine, don't worry," Ally assured her. "They won't hurt you. Just don't walk through them. It's rather uncomfortable." Ally shivered as she recalled the icy feeling.

Ally and Vivia continued talking about random things (e.g. life, the newest wizarding fashion trends, Hogwarts houses) while the ghosts made cheesy comments about how this house is the best, Hogwarts is really fun, I hope you enjoy it here.

Then, Professor McGonagall appeared again and led them into the room off of the Great Hall where everyone was eating. There were four long tables crowded with people. At the end of the room was another table with a bunch of adults (presumably teachers) sitting around it.

The ceiling was - well, was there even a ceiling? It was hard to tell. It looked exactly like the sky outside, starry and glittering.

As the first years walked in, everyone turned to stare at them as they made their way toward the front of the room.

Professor McGonagall sat a stool at the front of the hall, and on top of it she set down the most disgusting looking hat Ally had ever seen. What the heck were they supposed to do with _that_?!

Then, incredibly, the hat began to _sing_.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can top them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a steady mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Everyone applauded, so Ally flowed suit.

McGonagall stepped in front of them with a roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she told them. "Abbot, Hannah!"

A tiny, blonde-haired girl, wearing pigtails put on the hat and sat on the stool.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" called the hat.

Hannah went and sat down with the Hufflepuffs, who were applauding furiously.

"Black, Abigail!"

There were a few murmurs at the surname, but they died down almost immediately. Abby confidently walked up to the stool, sat on it, and put the hat over her head. About 15 seconds, and then,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Abby almost _swaggered_ over to the Gryffindor table. Sheesh, she was annoying.

Next, McGonagall called, "Black, Alison!"

Ally gulped as Vivia whispered, "Good luck!" She tried to walk up to the stool with as much confidence as Abby (not _swaggering_, but confidently all the same). But when you have at least 3,000 people staring at you, it's not easy.

She sat on the stool and shakily pulled the hat over her head.

"_Hmmm_," she heard a little voice in her ear say. "_You've got cunning. You would do well in Slytherin. But ooh, what's this? Loyalty. Lots of loyalty. But also stubborn determination, a very Slytherin trait. Loyalty, or determination and cunning? I think you're more of a_ SLYTHERIN!"

This last word the hat shouted to the whole room. There was a lot of cheering from the Slytherin table as Ally pulled the hat off and trotted over to the table. She found an empty seat somewhere in the middle and sat down.

"Black, Amelia!"

_Poor girl_, thought Ally as Amy walked up the few steps. Amy was visibly shaking, and almost tripped on the last step. She pushed up her glasses and sat on the stool, putting on the hat.

After about three seconds, the hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"

Amy looked almost relieved as she walked (very quickly) down to the Ravenclaw table. Someone scooted over to make room for her; Ally assumed it was the friend she mentioned earlier.

"Black, Annabel!"

Annie cheerfully bounded up the steps and plopped the hat on. It had barely touched her head before it yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Annie happily skipped down to the Hufflepuff table, where she was warmly welcomed.

Ally zoned out during a lot of the sorting, but she perked up when she heard Vivia's name called.

"Bluder, Suzana!"

The next person had the curliest, wildest hair Ally had ever seen. After about thirty seconds, she was deemed fit for Slytherin.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat announced after several seconds. Ally scooted over to make room for her.

A few people later, Abby's friend Gina was called.

The hat was silent for almost four whole minutes before it finally called . . .

"SLYTHERIN!"

** What?! Slytherin?! Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I'm waiting for a few more OC's before I continue. So if any of you who have read this, but not followed it want more, submit a character.**

** R&R, and ciao!**


End file.
